Neo-Equestria
by TickleMonster69
Summary: Hitler was strewn on little hopes as WWII came to a close. He stayed in Berlin, making one final effort to save his beautiful country. It was time to draw upon the most powerful beast he could find-an alicorn. And so Hitler summoned this beast-Celestia of Equestria-to fight valiantly by his side. And so she did. The perfect pair against the world.


April 30, 1945, a war rages above a brown-haired Hitler. He peers up at the roof above his head, listening to the loud explosions and gunfire far up on the surface. This is the fall of the Reich. Hitler stares over at the lifeless body of Eva Braun. The two had planned to commit suicide together, to die staring into the eyes of the only people they ever truly loved-each other. Hitler stares down at the gun in his hand and moments after, gently sets it down onto the floor. He can't abandon his country. He has to give it one more shot.

Skirting past the wooden chairs in the Führerbunker, Hitler begins to peel off a square of wallpaper towards the base of the wall. He claws at it, his short fingernails quickly wearing down. His effort is not in vain, however, as a tidy silver panel is revealed beneath his aching fingertips. Lifting the panel, three rapidly blinking buttons are unveiled. Pressing his index finger hard on the blue center button, the floors open up underneath Hitler and he falls through.

Hitler lands with a painful bump against a cold metallic floor. He stands, brushes himself off, and glances to the drop above. The hole in which he fell is now sealed once more. Satisfied, Hitler hurriedly strides down the bleak hallway, his heavy footsteps echoing out ahead. This is the one chance he has to save the Reich. He only hopes that it has not turned into one of his many abandoned projects. After several long minutes, Hitler stops in front of a stainless steel door, which seems like the only opening in the blank hallway for miles to come. Hitler knocks twice on the door and it slides abruptly open.

A tall, pale, rather forgettable man stands before the Führer. The man smiles pleasantly. "Good evening, Adolf," he says gently. Addressing the Führer so informally, the man proceeds to take Hitler by the hand and lead him into the room.

Hitler hesitates, his breath catching in the back of his throat. Taking a steady gulp of air, the great man asks, "Is the project ready, Hans?" Hitler returns with the same informality.

The room is stark white save for a petite sleek machine. It is a small circular plate connected to a series of intricate looking wires to the likes of which Hitler could never comprehend.

Hans nods eagerly. "I was hoping you would remember, Adolf," he muses, continuing with such disrespectful informalities. "I was hoping you wouldn't give up."

"Of course I wouldn't," Hitler snaps, irritated by the suggestion. It is a fabrication, needless to say, but Hans didn't know that.

"This fine work will summon the most powerful creature in existence. It will help you save this country," Hans says with an unfounded air of confidence. In fact, the machine has never been tested or even turned on for that matter. The chances of failure seem to be catastrophically high. Nevertheless, Hans nearly skips over to a layout of buttons. "Observe." This time, his voice cracks slightly under an unconcealed anxiousness. A slim finger clicks down on a sequence of buttons and Hans pulls down one of two levers.

Sparks fly from the machine, angrily teasing the Führer and his henchman. The machine roars with power as a blinding light erupts from its center. Hitler can only see his life flash feverishly before his eyes as the light envelops him. "I must be dead…" Hitler mutters to himself, hearing nothing-not even his own utterance. Blackness shrouds the once invincible man and he slips into a comforting darkness.

Hitler wearily opens his eyes as he comes to. His pupils stretch, adjusting to the light around him. He spots the face of Hans, a wild grin touching ear to ear.

"It works!" Hans shrieks, unable to contain his enthusiasm. Tears flow from the man's brown eyes. "It works, Adolf, it works! We did it, we can save the Reich!"

These words stun Hitler. He pushes himself up with his palms. "What?" the Führer asks, dazed. Searching around the room, his eyes spot something unfamiliar. Something beautiful.

A creature stretches huge white wings. Its elegant body steps gingerly down from the platform. The sound of hooves click against the matching floors. Hitler stares, bewildered, as his eyes continue adjusting to the stream of light. A horn protrudes out of the creatures head, and a multi-coloured pastel mane cascades down its back. It continues approaching Hitler, revealing the clacking of its golden hooves and its beautiful feminine pink eyes. As if Hitler could not be mesmerized enough, this magnificent being spoke.

"I am Princess Celestia. I have come here to assist you on your quest," the alicorn states in an otherworldly godlike voice. Hitler is stunned. Staring into the eyes of this beautiful being, his mind felt blank. And just like that, Hitler gained a new sense of understanding.

Staggering to his feet, Hitler gestures for the Princess to follow him. "I know what I must do," Hitler commands. The Princess follows the Führer out of the room and down the hallway which he came. Hans stares at the pair, watching them depart from his tear stained eyes. The Reich must be saved and now there is a means to save it.

The Führer and the Princess break into the Führerbunker. The floor boards split apart to welcome these great beings. Hitler sits gracefully atop Celestia's back. "I know what we must do," he explains with more confidence than he has ever felt surge through him before.

"Just think it and I will understand," Celestia's angelic voice responds.

Hitler closes his eyes, his breathing slows, and he concentrates for the first time this entire hectic day. He knows what he must do. He must save his Reich.

Celestia's eyes open wide, her pink irises being encompassed by white light. She flies upwards, smashing through the top of the bunker and rising up through the dirt. Her body basking in glory, she speeds up high into the sky. The soldiers viciously fighting in Berlin pause, shaken by this being. Is this a new type of weapon?

Celestia's mouth opens, exposing a similar white light. It forms a beam and blasts in front of her, engulfing the city and all of Germany. Across the country, the Jews begin to glow in the mysterious light. They all simultaneously look towards the sky, reaching up with their hands that are far too short to reach what they desire. The eyes of the Jews turn a perplexing white. They open their mouths slowly, allowing a rainbow beam to erupt from deep within them. Their bodies grow wide and burst, unleashing rainbow light across the glorious Nazi Germany.

The Jew rainbows spread all across the country, making every human into a perfect being. The gays became straight. The brunettes became blonde. The cripples became normal people. Every citizen of Germany transformed into a perfect Aryan.

A perfect society was formed that day. Now, Hitler and Celestia know their work is not done. They must spread the power of love throughout the world.


End file.
